


Day 7 - It's Not Always Like This

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Complete, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder visits Scully, and she invites him in.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532195
Kudos: 5





	Day 7 - It's Not Always Like This

“Looks like a hurricane hit,” Mulder said, watching as Scully slid her hand against the wall, and switched the light on.

“It’s not always like this,” Scully murmured, venturing further inside. Mulder remained by the door. When she realized he wasn’t following, she came back to the door.

“You’re not coming in?”

“You sure I won’t get lost in here?” He was tentative, but stepped further in. The layout of the apartment was alien to him, and he realized it had been a while since she had been there. _She was spending more and more nights over at his place—their place._

“Mind if I clean up a little?” Scully asked, already in the process of picking things up.

“No, I’ll help. But you’re welcome to come back home when you’re tired of this,” Mulder said, going to help her tidy up. The two of them worked in silence, and when they were done, they collapsed on the couch—Mulder first, Scully on top of him. He was warm, he was safe—he was her home. His arms drew around her, and she let her head rest against his chest, they way they used to lay when they lived in that old farmhouse together.

“Please come back home,” Mulder said, running his fingers through her hair. “You spend more time there anyway…”

“Mulder, not this again… not now,” Scully said, listening to his heart beat. She heard him sigh, and she closed her eyes.

“When? When will we talk about this?”

“Soon, I promise. I… I still have a lot to think about.” Scully said quietly. Mulder could feel her shivering—something was scaring her but she wouldn’t say what.

Mulder sighed.

“Well, whenever you’re ready… home is waiting for you.”


End file.
